Never How They Seem
by Paper Train
Summary: Miharu x Raimei and eventual other pairings. Its been awhile since everyone was gathered in a non-serious mood and with Raiko going to leave for Fuma and Gau busy with work Raimei has this growing sense of something she herself doesnt understand. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay guys! This story has been completely revamped! I reread it last week, intent on catching up so I could write the latest chapter, but saw that the writing was terrible. There are several changes from the original plot but if you've read to first version of this story it shouldn't be too hard to follow. To clear things up, I am NOT new to the fandom and I wasn't new when I first wrote this story. I am fully aware that they are second cousins but I also don't really care.

««« «««

Chapter One

««« «««

When something is given to you, found by you, treasured by you, and then taken away from you it leaves emptiness in the heart. A whole filled with a seemingly endless blackness and silence where color and sound used to reside. Raimei was someone who exuded color and the very vitality of life ran marathons through her veins. But this emptiness resides in everyone and it takes courage and bravery beyond the measures of legends to find the strength to fill those gaping wholes once again. It was only fortunate for Raimei that she did posses such strength and courage. It took some time but she was able to fill the gap left in her when her family died out, she was able to bare the embarrassment of her misunderstanding in stride, she was able to bid Kouichi farewell despite the longing in her heart. But the reach of the dark silence cannot always be stayed.

Snow danced in decent while some found their way to Raimei's window and lovingly caressed the panes as it turned into droplets of water and frosted over. Time was something no man could truly control. It could pass by slowly while keeping all in its wake all too aware of every second that passed. It could pass by quickly while slipping through the minds of all those living in the moment. Another year had gone by and nothing felt like it moved at all from when they began, but, at the same time, it felt like everything had changed. Raimei supposed that was what human nature really was, forever moving but staying in the same place. Not one thing or another but everything at once while at the same time nothing at all. Human nature cannot be defined as "humans are greedy," but as "greed is apart of human nature as is generosity." The human capacity for characteristics exceeded any cause to label it under one adjective and one adjective only. Contemplating things so universal and broad such as human nature was not her typical past time but became more frequent with her desire to understand others before judging them. She found herself staring at the ceiling above her with indifferent eyes that seemed so misplaced on her features scouring through the dark recesses of her mind that she assumed was always there. Always there, always wondering, always contemplating, always curious. It was in this place where she felt she could solve every problem in the world if she spent enough time there. But she knew she couldn't. Although, this brought on whole new perspective; was this what it was like to be Miharu? The only difference was that she knew that if he did stay in the dark recesses of his mind, he could have infinite knowledge of everything.

There were certain triggers that made her stop and think far too long and far too deep. Usually it was something very simple such as she was bored and she was alone, two things that would accurately describe her position at the current moment. And what a time to be alone again, she thought. The powdery snow, the sugared rooftops, the smell or baking pastries that lingered on clothes and the abundance of those wonderful tree lots could only mean one thing. Christmas was coming–right around the corner actually. From outside her window where snowflakes danced like sugarplum fairies she could hear people greeting each other with blessings and wishes of the best kind. Tinkling cradle bells, melodious cheers, and the merry sounds of the people below were the instruments used to create the symphony Raimei recognized to the be the songs of an ever impending Christmas. Indeed, what a time to be alone.

Miharu woke up to his normal routine: wake up, take a shower, eat, and help out with whatever needed to be done. Although, it was typically during this season when his routine got a little disturbed. His auntie always asking him what he wanted for Christmas, customers always wishing him a happy Christmas, his family fretting over Christmas presents. But now even he was a little worried about what to get his friends for Christmas. He was sure Hanabu-san would be happy with almost anything and he could just be turn in all his missing assignments to Thobari-sensei since he's been pestering him about his grades. He could just find some strange looking clothing and Raikou would be pleased and Gau was a humble person who would be happy with receiving anything. He was sure he had everyone figured out except for Raimei. She was tricky. She's never shown much interest in material things and he couldn't recall her asking anyone for anything other than that he himself come out smiling in the end. Miharu was positive Raimei would be happy he even thought of getting her anything. She'd been there from the very beginning. She had entered his life uninvited (but since when did he invite anyone into his life?) the second she mistakenly attacked Kouichi. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't get anything to prove to her and himself that they were friends. What bothered him was that he had no clue as to why he was thinking about it so much. It was a mystery even to him.

"Miharu!" His auntie working in the kitchen called him out of his thoughts.

"Coming!" Inside he was asked numerous questions ranging from the practical to the outlandish about his Christmas arrangements.

"So you're staying at your teachers', Thobari-san's, house?" She asked. Miharu couldn't call his auntie overprotective and worrisome. The fact that he was staying over at a teachers' house enough cause for worry.

"Yeah. All this month starting Monday to continue training."

"What! Monday? But that's tomorrow!" She complained. She didn't want her nephew leaving his family for Christmas but since he was starting to show signs of becoming a happier teen she decided not to stand in the way…too much.

"And?"

"Isn't that Raimei girl supposed to be staying with you while you're there as well?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my, oh my." She mumbled pacing the room with a perturbed. Miharu already had an idea of what was turning over the thoughts of his auntie but he wanted to ask anyway.

"What's wrong auntie?" There was a untrustworthy tone in his voice but his auntie had never grown to learn to be wary of her nephew.

"You see Miharu, sometimes things happen between a girl and a boy when their staying together and–" Miharu looked up at his auntie from beneath his bangs with teary eyes. His pouty, innocent, and defeated face unleashed a merciless attack on his auntie's conscience.

"I know what you're trying to say; you don't trust me do you? Even though I have no idea what you're talking about." His graze made its way to the floor beneath them with a carefully crafted expression of angry, sad, and disappointment.

The next day Miharu left for Thobari's house early.

The walk to Thobari's house was silent but he found a peace he had never experience before. There was no worry that he'd be found and attacked and there was no silent loneliness. The only thing that followed him was the sound of his feet walking and the feeling of the wind against the nape of his neck. When he had finally arrived at the familiar two-story complex he walked in silently and took his shoes off.

"Who's there?" Hanabu's voice reached his ears and he saw her sticking her head out of the room just down the hall. She seemed surprised to see him standing at her entryway but wasn't in the least bit angry that he didn't knock. She had told him long ago that he was welcome whenever and such privilege didn't require that he knock before entering.

"Miharu! You're here already? I wasn't expecting you until later in the afternoon. How are you?" She asked while greeting him with a hug. Miharu slowly but sincerely returned the embrace, secretly smiling behind the folds of her clothes.

"I'm fine. I left my house early." Hanabu nodded appreciatively before leading Miharu into the other room. Thobari was already sitting on the couch looking like he was struggling to read the kanji in the book in front of him. Hanabu coughed loudly into her first to alert Thobari of her and Miharu's presence.

"Yes? Is there something you–oh! Roukujo you're here already?" He asked setting his book down. He had a smile on his face as he stood to greet them.

"What do you mean? Did you not want me here?" Thobari, being the person he was, began to panic when Miharu began ignoring him in favor of looking at the ground.

"No, no! That's not what I–"

"You're mean…" Miharu's eyes began to mist over as he clenched his hands on his chest, still refusing to look up at his teacher. Hanabu laughed as the person of her affection slumped over the coffee table looking lifeless with drool crawling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Now, now Miharu. Can't you try and be a little nicer to him?" Hanabu asked him. Miharu shrugged and picked up his luggage, intending to bring it to his room.

"That can wait till Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second chapter has also been revamped from the original.

««« «««

Chapter Two

««« «««

Sound was flowing quietly out of the TV inside Raimei's room as she packed her belongings. She berated herself, knowing she should have packed earlier but failing do to so anyways. She needed to leave soon if she was going to make it to Hanabu-san's house before it got too dark. That was one thing she didn't like about winter and fall; it always got dark too early. She could never stay out too long whether she was going to hang out with friends or just wander by herself. It was at times like this where she would call Kouichi and have him come over to help her out and walk with her to Hanabu's so she wouldn't be out alone. Kouichi wasn't here anymore though. He wasn't necessarily dead but they no longer shared the same world. Now he was wandering for all eternity with the Shinrabanshou and Shijima some place that doesn't exist in the same world as her own. As a consequence of the seized existence of the Shinrabanshou, the world of Nabari is slowly starting to disband. The clans haven't dwindled in numbers but activity has lessened significantly. Raimei doubted that the world of Nabari would be completely gone. There would always be something they would think is worth looking for. Whether it is another hitjutsu or something else entirely was something only patience could answer. She still trained daily in order to maintain and improve her skills with the sword and, to not only her surprise, Miharu had expanded his training as a ninja. That was part of the reason why they would be living under the same roof during the winter holiday. Miharu had also taken to becoming a part-time assistant for Yukimi and his freelance journalism.

Raimei sat down on the floor of her room and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed an all too familiar number and smiled as the dial tone met her ear. Her heart rate increased modestly as she waited for her call to be answered.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Thobari-sensei?" She answered.

"Raimei? Is that you? It's nice to hear your voice again! Listen, we have everything set so just come whenever you're ready." On the other line, Raimei could hear Hanabu fussing in the kitchen and asking who was on the phone.

"Thanks sensei! How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine," he started. "Miharu's here already so hurry over; we're anxious to see you. You've been living with your brother for a while."

"I know. I promise I'll hurry over." She answered fondly.

"Is someone dropping you off? Do you need me to send someone to pick you up? It's not safe for a young lady to be out by herself."

"I'll be fine Thobari-sensei!" She reassured. "I can handle myself so don't worry."

"If you say. If you're coming here on your own then make your way straight over. No side stops okay?" Raimei chuckled on her end of the line. Thobari was always such a worrywart and they all had blamed it on his European upbringing.

"I promise sensei." Thobari and Raimei spent a good twenty minutes simply chatting on the phone while Hanabu and Miharu worked away for their meal. The topic of their conversation ranged from the latest movies to how the other was doing with Kouichi now gone. A reoccurring pattern in her speech, however, was 'Miharu.' Several times she had asked Thobari how Miharu was, if he was eating properly, how his training was going, and if he was happy lately.

"So everything's going alright then? He's enjoying himself by working as Yukimi's assistant?" She inquired.

"It seems that he really enjoys it, especially the photography aspect. They're actually making a small name for themselves in the journalism industry." Thobari explained in adequate detail the journeys Miharu and Yukimi underwent to get be able to produce a captivating article.

"I have to go now so see you soon!" Raimei hung up her phone and jumped to her feet.

"Okay Raimei! I'm pretty sure you didn't forget anything now lets stop wasting time and get a move on!" She bounded out of her home and onto the roof of the building close by. Running swiftly, she jumped from house to house, each landing so quiet the inhabitants could not hear.

Thobari smiled as she said her goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Thobari, it's time to eat." Hanabus' head peeked out from the edge of the door, rewarding Thobari with an affectionate grin. Thobari had the grace to blush in response and followed her into the dining area where Miharu was already seated. There was only a meager amount of food on his plate, making him once again wonder if his student was okay.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" She asked as she took her seat next to him.

"That was just Raimei. She says she'll be here soon," he answered.

"Raimei?" Miharu repeated, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yup. She also asked how we were doing. She was especially interesting in your wellbeing, Miharu." Thobari wore a, what was to Miharu, an unreadable expression. However, Hanabu was able to decipher the hidden meaning behind his lack of expression and giggled quietly behind her hand. As they began eating, Miharus' mind couldn't help but wonder over what Thobari had just informed him. His words repeated themselves in his head several times: 'she was especially interested in your wellbeing, Miharu.' My wellbeing? She knows I've been feeling better then ever now that the Shinrabanshou has left and the world of Nabari is starting to settle down. If anyone's acting strangely, it's her. I don't think she realizes how much it worries us because we can tell. And what worries us even more is that we don't now what's wrong or how to fix it. In his thoughts, Miharu hadn't realized his food lay virtually uneaten in front of him.

"Miharu? Are you okay?" Hanabu asked while placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're face is turning red." Miharu pushed the back of his hand to his cheek and felt that they were warmer than usual. My face…why is it so warm? Hanabu smiled, seeming to know something Miharu didn't. Hanabu couldn't wait for Raimei to arrive and as she continued eating she couldn't help but wonder where she was.

She smiled as she stood in front of the warm home of her teacher. It hadn't changed at all from the last time she had been there. There were still an abundant amount of plants and the flowers Miharu had planted were still thriving in the front yard. Raimei was glad Miharu was able to meet with Thobari and Hanabu. In some ways, she believed that they were able to fill in the parental gap that was left in his heart, all due respect to his auntie. Well, she wasn't sure if Thobari actually took the parental role; she believed Yukimi played the father. She took a large breath before marching up to the door and knocking. When the creaking door greeted her, she bowed from the waist so fast she could have seriously injured someone.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Hanabu-san!" She announced so loudly that she was only a fraction of a decibel to yelling.

"Raimei I–"

"I know we don't see each other very often so I'm very grateful that you've allowed me to stay here!" She reached out quickly and grabbed the petite hands with her equally small hands. She grasped them firmly and looked up to stare straight into the eyes of the person before her.

"Raimei!"

"Yes–ah…" Her eyes profiled the person in front of her and she concluded that those green eyes and shaggy black hair were most definitely not Hanabus'. Crap not again! She thought.

"Did I just hear Raimei?" The question was asked by a familiar voice coming from down the hall.

"Hmm? Oh hey," was Miharus' response as he turned around with his hands still clutched in Raimeis'. Raimei looked over past Miharus' shoulder to Thobari standing in the middle of the hallway with a smile on his face.

"So it was you. Welcome back," he greeted her fondly.

"It's nice to see you again Thobari-sensei!" She ran to him but stopped four feet away from her target with a look of hesitation and longing. Thobari sighed in defeat and opened his arms, to which she gladly threw herself into. He nearly fell to the ground due to the force of her approach but laughed anyway and patted her head.

"I missed you too Raimei," he responded. Raimei removed herself from his embrace, scanning all she can see left and right.

"Something wrong?" Miharu asked stepping behind her.

"Hmm? Nothing. Just, where's Hanabu-san?" She asked turning to him.

"Oh that. Don't worry she just had an emergency meeting with other paleontologists. Apparently they've discovered fossils of marine life in a desert and some of the specimens have been sent here. She ran over as soon as she heard to check them out but she gives you her apologizes and regard." Thobari informed her, placing his large hand on her head once again. Her eyes fell closed and she smiled. Thobari smiled down at her as it almost seemed as though she were trying to gently nuzzle her head into his hand.

Thobari picked up Raimei's bag and told her to stay in the living room with Miharu while he put her things away. The three talked over the phone with Hanabu as she explained and apologized for the fact they her absence would be extended due to researching purposes. Raimei didn't mind though. She had gotten to say what she wanted to say in the end. Well, maybe not all of what she wanted to say; she still wasn't sure they were worth saying anyway. By the time they had reached the end of things they could talk about the sky had lost all presence of color, save for a few grey clouds and twinkling stars. Raimei was feeling unexplainably tired; still too much on her mind, she supposed. Miharu lead her to the room she would be staying in as Thobari retired to his own room. Miharu introduced her to a small and cozy room that welcomed her all too gently. She took strides to her borrowed bed and jumped onto the comforters.

"So do you like it here Raimei?" Miharu asked, taking a seat next to her form.

"Very. It's always so warm here." Raimei said quietly into the sheets.

"If you want we could put the heater down," he offered. Raimei looked up at him and hazel eyes met green. A grin found it's way onto her lips as she chuckled.

"It's not that kind of warmth," she told him simply. Miharu was lost for a second before understanding. Even though he had gotten back Raikou and obtained Gau with him they were almost always busy with their own lives. Of course both cared for her very much and Raikou loved her dearly and made every effort to show it. They were all aware of how determined Raikou was to make up for the five years of pain he caused her. The apartment they all shared must have felt very lonely from time to time. Miharu sat on the bed, watching Raimei as she climbed over the covers and drifted into sleep. When her breathing grew deep and steady he stood from the bed and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he undid the ribbons in her hair and wrapped them into ovals before setting them on the nightstand beside her. He made his way to the door but before turning out the lights her turned to look upon her once more.

"Goodnight Raimei." He turned off the lights and quietly shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter has been revamped as well.

««« «««

Chapter Three

««« «««

Loneliness is safe; safety is first. Loneliness should be last. Is it better to be safe than lonely? However, at the moment Raimei didn't feel so lonely. She woke up as a blanket of golden warmth washed over her body enough to stir her awake. She mumbled incoherent arguments as if the light was an old friend coming to wake her up. She turned slowly to lie on her back with a deep sigh. Her frame settled back into the bed and she slowly pried her eyes open. She lay there for a moment, silently persuading her eyes to regain their focus. Although she was entirely aware that she was waking up in Hanabu's house her mind still couldn't quite wrap itself around it. Groggily, she pushed the comforters off her and onto the floor and she stepped of the bed. She was unaware that her food had gotten caught into the mess she made and she seen fell into the tangled blanket beneath her. She shrieked behind closed lips so the sound would be muffled and she wouldn't risk waking anyone up. She lacked the coordination that typically defined her in her struggle to free herself from the sheets. Little did she know someone was already awake and moving about in the house.

Miharu was prepping the kitchen to make breakfast, assuming Thobari couldn't cook to save his life, when he heard a dull thud. He stood outside the door, trying to determine if it would be best if got involved or not. In the end, though, he chose to get involved. He cautiously poked his head through door, secretly hoping she was decent, and saw what he believed to be Raimei wrestling under the bed sheets. He walked over and crouched down to the violently shaking mass of white. He poked her through the covers and received a surprise squeak in reply.

"Raimei? Is that you in there?" He asked.

"Yeah. I tripped over the covers," she tried explaining herself. She began moving once again beneath the blanket. Miharu sighed as he helped his friend from her misery.

"Thanks Miharu," she said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Miharu nodded and yawned into the open air before proceeding to leave.

"I'm making breakfast so get dressed soon," he told. Raimei gave him a thumbs-up before he left. Before doing anything with her appearance she busied herself with fixing her bed. Don't want to be a slob in someone else's house. First stripping herself of her warm pajamas, she began dressing in clothes appropriate for the season. Which means dressing herself in a manner that consisted of layers over layers over layers to protect herself from the cold. Tank tops were beneath thermals, which here beneath sweaters, which were beneath jackets. She wore shorts but underneath she put on her warmest pair of leggings. She ran into the kitchen with a hat and scarf in her hand for later. Of course her pink bracelet never left her wrist.

"Morning Miharu!" She greeted.

"Morning." Miharu wiped his hands on the apron hastened around him and stole a glance at the calendar sitting on the counter. Two week till Christmas and, since their winter vacation had only just begun, three weeks before they were to return to school. He still needed to go out and get everyone presents for the Holiday. He towered over the stove, pouring pancake mix into a hot pan while pondering what to get Raimei while also wondering why he cared so much.

The pancakes cooked relatively fast and he plated it before setting it down in front of Raimei with some orange juice. Raimei, who was previously fussing over some piece of paper, looked up when she heard the clanking of silverware. She quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. She took a large whiff of the food in front of her and smiled fondly.

"Thank Miharu! It smells great," she told him. He replied with a 'sure thing' before she began to dig into her meal. The morning was sunny, quiet, calm, peaceful, and tinged with a crispness that only winter could supply. It was one of those stay-at-home mornings that she liked.

Halfway through her pancakes, dull footsteps entered the kitchen. Turning in her seat, her mouth still chewing on pancakes, she saw her teacher standing under the kitchen entry still dressed in pajamas.

"Good morning Thobari-sensei," she greeted. Thobari cracked one of his eyes opened and gave her a similar greeting. He took a seat adjacent to her, tiredly rubbing his eyes like a child. Raimei laughed to herself at her toddler-like instructor. Thobari was more than half asleep when Miharu slammed a plate of cooked (maybe burnt) pancakes, in front of him. At the sound of the impact, both Raimei and Thobari turned to gaze at Miharu, fear evident in Thobari's eyes.

Thobari, do you not want your breakfast? Well…okay. I thought it would be a nice treat since I went through so much to make them but since you don't…" Miharu began to pout. "You're so heartless." Raimei gaped in shock at Thobari, face flat on the table, blindly cutting and picking up pieces of the pancake. He began mindlessly eating the pancake, whether the pieces were burnt or not. Raimei temporarily disregarded the rest of her meal to tend to their teacher. She walked behind him and began gently shaking his shoulder. When Thobari stuck a particularly burnt piece of pancake in his mouth and began choking she hurriedly offered some of the orange juice she hadn't drunken yet. Miharu watched as she tried to persuade him into having some before sliding over a glass of water across the table. Once Thobari was certified to be okay, she rolled up her sleeves and began helping Miharu with the dishes.

"So Miharu…you okay?" She asked. It was obvious she was referring to his behavior a few moments ago but he chose to pretend like he didn't notice.

"I'm fine. It's kind of cold though." Raimei nodded in agreement and for a while they worked together in silence.

"Are you going to do anything for Christmas for Yukimi? Like a Christmas special article?" She asked while running the dishes under the faucet. Miharu looked up, pondering and for once not looking so apathetic.

"We're not sure. If we do it would most likely be a really small article that would be put on the second of third page. Yukimi still hasn't decided what to cover but he's also been busy finishing the article our last topic. If he finishes early we might have enough time to do two Christmas articles." He continued explained and Raimei was stunned. Never before had she heard Miharu talk so much about something. She smiled to herself, still listening whilst making a note to ask him more about his times with Yukimi.

"Okay, never mind. It sure does sound like you're more than okay," she told him while finishing up the last of the dishes. "I'm glad to see you so happy." Miharu looked away, unsure of what to say, but he felt the pressure to say something in reply so the words just began flowing out unfiltered.

"I'm just glad to see you." Raimei gazed at him, not expecting him to voice affections like that straight to her face. But it lit a warmth in her that she happily welcomed and she flashed him a bright smile. Miharu, not expecting those words to come out of his mouths, held his shock behind a mask of indifference. Still sitting at the table, Thobari watched the interaction between the two carefully. He was relieved that his two remaining students were carrying on just fine with Kouichi now gone. It wasn't an easy thing to explain to the Aizawas but eventually they were able to understand.

"Why don't you guys go out and buy a Christmas tree? I'll give you the money," Thobari told them.

"Would you really let us sensei?" Raimei asked.

"Of course. Just don't get anything expensive alright?" He said. Thobari walked to his bag and dug out his wallet. He fished out several dozen yen from his wallet and handed it to Raimei. Miharu got changed into warmer clothes but Raimei couldn't help but think that he looked like a girl–a pretty girl–prettier than her. Thobari shooed them out if his house and didn't leave the entryway until they were out of sight. While walking to the nearest bus station Miharu took the money from Raimei's pocket.

"Let's buy the most expensive tree they have."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New chapter! I know it's been forever since I updated! I'm so sorry! BUT IMPORTANT NEWS IS THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVAMPED WITH SOME PLOT CHANGES SO IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BENEFICIAL TO READ THIS STORY AGAIN FROM THE BEGINNING!

««« «««

Chapter 4

««« «««

"Miharu, I think we should just get this one," Raimei argued, pointing to a nice, albeit small tree. Miharu shook his head.

"No. This one is the better option." Miharu retorted, directing his own finger at a much larger tree. Raimei hesitantly stared at the price tag attached the tree; it was nearly triple the amount they were given.

"This one's way outside our budget Miharu," she replied.

"We can just put it on his tab." Raimei was getting nervous and began sweating despite the cold air. The tree lot owner was watching them with beady eyes in case they'd steal something. Which was ridiculous because there was nothing else to steal besides trees and who would be able to get away with stealing a tree?

"Miharu, please? I don't even think this will fit inside Hanabu-san's house," she pleaded. Not wanting to put any more effort into arguing, Miharu abided by Raimei's wishes and went with her pick. However, he was able to get the tree for half the original price after 'talking' to the tree lot owner. While Miharu was busy haggling prices, Raimei was setting the arrangements to have it sent to Thobari's house.

"What are we going to do with what's left of the money?" Raimei asked as they were leaving the tree lot. Raimei was walking several paces ahead, forcing Miharu to try and keep up but Raimei felt uneasy. She discretely scanned the area searching for any signs that someone was hiding from them.

Maybe I'm just getting paranoid, she thought.

"Come on Miharu! Let's hurry back!" She called.

"Wait Raimei!" He called back. He ran to catch up with her, which was difficult for him seeing as the run was uphill.

"I need to get something first. Come with me," he said between labored pants. Raimei was about to ask what he needed to get but Miharu had already grabbed her hand. He began pulling her in the opposite direction. Raimei had no idea what Miharu needed to get but as long as it made him happy she wouldn't say anything against it. So she walked beside him voluntarily, following him blindly with nothing but trust and loyalty. She didn't question where they were going but filled the silence with other trivial things. Raimei didn't even notice when Miharu pulled her on and off another bus and into a bustling city.

"We're here," he told her. Raimei looked around and was surprised to see and completely different scenery surrounding them.

"How far away are we?" She asked.

"Not too far. Come on, let's look around." Miharu pulled her into the shopping district. While he claimed to be searching for something for himself, he actually brought her here on a whim to see if anything would catch her eye. He watched her discretely as she browsed through the items set on display. Nothing, however, seemed to charm her into picking it up and examining it. Miharu, while keeping a watch for Raimei, busied himself with buying the others presents. By the end of an hour he had bought a new knitting kit for Hanabu, several Hawaiian shirts for Raikou, a book with foreign pastry recipes for Gau, and a CD with Irish choir music for Thobari. He still needed to get something for Yukimi. Raimei was sitting on one of the benches outside waiting for him as he stepped outside of the store. He looked around when his eyes saw a photography supply store down the street in between a bookstore and a toy store. He made his way over with Raimei following behind him. It was a small store but had large windows displaying framed photographs and some of the latest and greatest cameras and camera accessories.

"For Yukimi?" Asked Raimei as they stood in front of the store.

"Yup," was his reply as they entered the building. Inside, there was undeniable smell of new and never before used appliances. The works of some famous and local photographers were put up for sale while actual equipment were kept safe inside glass displays. Raimei looked over his shoulder as he examined the various cameras and lenses.

"They're so expensive." Miharu had to agree. Good photography equipment was never cheap wherever they looked. For a moment, he considered getting Yukimi something else when something sitting at the very corner of the display case caught his attention. Looking over it, he saw that there was no price tag attached to it.

"Excuse me," he called to the store clerk. "How much is this?" The store clerk, an elderly man who looked like he could play the part of a Victorian butler, came up to them.

"That is 9800 yen," he stated plainly. Raimei bit her bottom lip. Miharu couldn't be serious; it was so expensive and he had already spent a large amount of money buying other things.

"Raimei, could you wait for me outside?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah; sure. Why?" 

"Just wait for me outside. I'll come out soon." So Raimei waited, leaning against one of the light poles that lit the way for those passing by. In the far corner of her eye she saw a sword specialty supply shop. She eyed it, wondering if maybe she should finally bring herself to get Kurogamon repaired. It would be a daunting and expensive task, as the blade was split completely in half. From one edge to the other; it was no chip, crack, or dent. It might actually be cheaper to buy a new sword for the time being instead of practicing with wooden or borrowed blades. But a part of her didn't want to get it fixed. A part of her felt that, with the broken sword, she was set free to do things that way she believes they should be done. And because of these conflicted feelings Kurogamon laid dormant and shattered in her room. The sword she had used in their final confrontation with Fuma and the Shinrabanshou already returned. So she remained unarmed in a world that demanded weapons.

"Raimei lets go." Miharu stood before her with another bag decorating the length of his arm.

"How much did you spend?" She asked him.

"Only 3900 yen. Are you ready to go?" He asked. Raimei nodded but as they walked to the bus station to take them home their pace gradually increased. Neither spoke a word and their walk eventually gave out to a full sprint. Raimei's paranoia had been correct if the sound of feet falling after them was anything to go by.

"Come one Miharu!" Raimei grabbed Miharu's hand, taking the lead and ran around a corner. Without anything to defend them, Raimei was trying her hardest to loose the people coming after them. She made sharp turned left and right until not even she knew where they were anymore.

"Who are these people Raimei?" Miharu asked in short bursts. He wasn't accustomed to running but considering where he started he faired pretty well.

"Probably diehard followers of Fuma and the Kairoushu." She answered, her voice harsh as they were still running. "Damn it! I have nothing to fight back with!" As those words left her mouth two ninjas, one clearly dressed as a Fuma ninja and another resembling a Kairoushu ninja, appeared in front of them.

"Finally," one started. "You won't be able get passed us now." Raimei took a defensive stance in front of Miharu as they both drew kunais.

"We'll ask only once; give us the Shinrabanshou."

"Are you guys idiots!?" Raimei shouted. "The Shinrabanshou doesn't exist here anymore! There's nothing to gain from stalking us!"

"You're wrong!" One argued. His fierce reply made Raimei take a step back. What's wrong with these guys? She thought. Why do they insist on fighting when everyone in Nabari knows that the Shinrabanshou no longer exists.

"How am I wrong?!" She cried back. The man sent a kunai flying their way. Raimei was skilled enough to catch it since there was nothing in her possession to deflect it.

"That brat is still connected with Hijutsu," the Kairoushu ninja claimed. "If he can send it away then he can call it back!" These guys are crazy, Raimei thought. Both ninjas dashed towards them, ready to attack. Raimei was about to charge and take them on with her fists when Miharu pulled on her arm.

"Hang on Raimei and stay behind me," he told her. He moved in front of her and as the two came towards them his hands fell into the standard ninja sign. He mumbled quietly under his breath and suddenly a powerful wind surrounded them and fog began forming. Miharu grabbed onto Raimei's hand and the next thing she knew they were in front of Thobari's house.

"Are you okay?" Miharu asked. Raimei nodded, still shocked to find themselves in the garden in their front yard. The distance from there to here isn't that great but for Miharu to be able to take us the whole way…even without the Shinrabanshou he's still powerful. She thought. Though she praised Miharu she was angry with herself for being so useless in the battle. I need to get a sword that should be my first priority.

"Let's get inside." Miharu made his way to the door but Raimei pulled him back.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. For not being fit to be your strength." Miharu was about to tell her that she shouldn't worry about it but Raimei had a burning fire of determination emanating through her.

"I'll get a new sword and I'll get stronger," she vowed. "I'll protect you no matter what!" Miharu looked her in the eyes and actually gave her a smile.

"I believe you, Raimei."


End file.
